Trakeena: The Insectile Queen of Darkness
PRLGspinoff-Trakeena-TIQOD-title-whitebgd.jpg|linktext=After dealing with the Rangers, what's next for her? Trakeena: The Insectile Queen of Darkness (abbrieviated as TTIQOD) is a fan film spin-off to Anthony Marsh, Jr 's Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series (2014-) serving as a bridge between the end of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena and the beginning of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Infinite Frontier , featuring the Marsh-Verse incarnation of the iconic Lost Galaxy villainess of the same name. It is set for a 2019 release, first being available on Facebook and Dailymotion on September 9, 2019. It's release on YouTube is on October 2, 2019. It is the final Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan Film made and set to be released in the 2010s. 'Premise ' Set between the end of The Wrath of Trakeena and the beginning of Infinite Frontier, Trakeena has now learned the truth that Deviot was responsible for Scorpius' death and acts revenge upon her former general and rival. Deviot, meanwhile, takes control of her Power Staff, plotting to depower his former queen and stripping her of everything. 'Cast of Characters ' The characters consists of puppets made of mounting board with electronically printed photos of mainly facial likenesses of the following actors featured as the characters. *Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) *Chameliac (Marsh-Verse) *Magnetox (Marsh-Verse) *Deviot (Marsh-Verse) 'Actor Likenesses' *Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) - Bridget Regan 'Production' After 2 years of The Wrath of Trakeena's conclusion of production, Marsh announced a spin-off film of his Marsh-Verse Power Rangers Lost Galaxy fan series would take place with Trakeena as the starring villain slated for a 2019 release. He made the announcement in October 2017 on his personal Facebook and the fan film series' Facebook and Instagram pages. Filming began on January 18, 2019 and has concluded on March 15, 2019. This hints that it will be the shortest Marsh-Verse Power Rangers fan film to date. 'Notes' *This film marks the final appearence of the Stingwingers in the Marsh-Verse. *As this film takes place in the Marsh-Verse, Trakeena ''truly began a new universe of films establishing the PRLU (Power Rangers Legacy Universe), an alternate shared universe where alternate versions of existing legacy characters from the Power Rangers franchise will be portrayed much differently than from the Prime Universe, aka. the TV Series, much like the Marsh-Verse was. **Despite this, it takes place in the Marsh-Verse, but coinciding Trakeena's involvement in this continuity. *It is the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film: **To be filmed in the AVCHD format, making the footage visuals more clear and sharp. **To take place to two different universes, the Marsh-Verse and the PRLU universe. **To be shorter in runtime than longer. Runtime for this film was 50 minutes while ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 was 1 hour, 45 minutes - Original Cut, 2 hours, 56 minutes - Complete Edition and'' The Wrath of Trakeena'' was two different 3 hour cuts. Original Cut - 3 hours, 13 minutes, Extended Cut - 3 hours, 45 minutes. Commonly, most fan films are shorter films made by fans of a franchise than long length ones. **To feature Trakeena's name in a title, for out of continuity films. **Not to completely take place on Terra Venture, rather back to Earth and for traveling to other worlds. **Where the Power Rangers are not the main focus. **To completely have no kind of Megazord battles, for a Ranger or Villain. **Made in the beginning of the Hasbro Era (2019-present) of the franchise. **To feature actress Bridget Regan 's likeness for Trakeena in the fan film series. Regan's likeness was previously used for the Marsh-Verse Yellow Ranger, Miranda Campbell in The Wrath of Trakeena. Also in that fan film, Maggie Siff 's likeness was previously used for Trakeena. **To not feature Villamax or Kegler alongside Trakeena in the Marsh-Verse. **To mention a few fictional locations from the Power Rangers franchise, such as Mariner Bay, home city of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, and Angel Grove, home city of the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo and Space Rangers from the Prime Universe. ' **Where characters break the fourth wall to prove certain points and homaging facts from the franchise canon for humor effects. ***Commonly, Power Rangers: RPM'', in the TV series, is notorious for characters to make self awareness of the tropes and idioms the franchise has been known for since the beginning in spite the fact RPM takes place in an alternate dimension from the Main Universe. **To completely confirm on screen that the Marsh-Verse is not canon to Main Power Rangers continuity nor Lost Galaxy, story and event wise. ***Like the 1995 and 2017 Movies, Hyperforce, and the Boom! Studios Comic series, as part of a series of fan-made films like most therefore of, it is not canon to the '''Prime Universe of Power Rangers. **Where the villains go head to head with each other and not toward directly the Rangers. ***This instance has happened in many series in the Power Rangers franchise such as for examples: ****.Ecliptor vs. Darkonda (In Space). ****Villamax vs. Deviot (Lost Galaxy, in Prime Universe) ****Diabolico vs. Olympius (Lightspeed Rescue) ****Ransik vs. Frax (Time Force) **To feature Trakeena's Green Armored suit, outside of the only 2 episodes of the TV show it was used. Last time Trakeena in the Prime Universe had the Armor was in the episode " Silent Sleep ". **To feature Trakeena's Cocoon, Last time Trakeena in the Prime Universe used it to alter form was in the final episode of the series. *It is the second Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan Film: **To feature Trakeena's name in the title, first being The Wrath of Trakeena. **To feature Chameliac and Deviot. *The film marks the end of Trakeena and Deviot's rivalry from the Marsh-Verse, that started back in the Webisode Serials for The Rise of Trakeena (2015-2016) and The Wrath of Trakeena fan film (2018). *The film marks the final appearence of Trakeena's classic PRLG costume design (cleavage from previous film notwithstanding). *The first fan film since Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 to take place the same year this film was released. **''The Wrath of Trakeena'' took place in between the years 2016-2017, coincidentally the two years it was filmed. * 'See Also' *Heir to the Throne - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy *An Evil Game - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' *The Chameliac Warrior - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Chameliac costume) *Facing the Past - Counterpart in '' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Magnetox costume) *Journey's End , Part 1 - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Trakeena's Revenge - Counterpart in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue '' 'External Links' To be added. 'Article Directory Navigation''' To be added. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Trakeena Category:Non-Lost Galaxy Continuity Category:2010s PR Fan Films Category:Hasbro-Era Fan Films